User blog:Lieutenant General Richard Venables/Farewell Forever
My Farewell to the Wiki... To My Dearest Friends, This will be my last words ever spoken on the wiki, Im afraid im leaving the wiki forever, as it is time to move on in life and seek new pastures, i will miss you and know that you are all very special to me and i'll never forget you no matter where i am, you've been there for me and you made me better as a person all of you but now its the end... all things end and all things must surely be born anew, but know this you'll hear from me again one day in the future, i'll never forget you and know this that thier is more to this wiki then you could ever imagine you guys, all of you are something special and we had the best of times together! So now '''Boogie', take care of UNIT as im placing you in command, Tyler Crossbones I ask you to watch my son Ishmael like a hawk, Ishmael '''i give to you command of the 95th Regiment and the title of Earl of Edrington, Christopher Ironshot i entrust Iron Skies Industries to his care, '''John Breasly '''you have been the greatest friend i could have asked for, '''John Goldtimbers '''was always so patient and kind to me and for that im eternaly grateful, '''Elizabeth aka Gibbsgirl11 '''I want you to know that i do have a major crush on you still and Albert is such a lucky guy and i wish you all the best in your musical future, you are so very talented and i will miss you more then anyone! '''Albert take care of Elizabeth and treat her well, you were a good friend and i'll miss you, Jeremiah Garland you and I have had our little tiffs over my Nazi streak in the past but i still have always counted you as a close friend and console. Andrew Mallace, Sorry Palin didnt make the elections but hey theres always next time hey? best of luck with the BNO and The Democratic Society of yours, Parax '''farewell my old friend may the winds of fortune take you many great places with the Ottoman Empire and please may i request you let my son Ishmael take over my position as British Ambassador. '''Jason Shiprat, You ol' scoundrel you! i'll miss you and never forget the times we had traveling through time and space together! Lastly Raven Potter my Beloved RP wife, dearest Raven i will always treasure you in my heart, know that though the seas may seperate us my RP love for you shall never die!'' So my Friends, I shall say farewell and wish you all the best for the future and the present, may the British Empire i have served for these past two and a half years flourish well into the next decade and may you all be blessed in you personal lives and remember i truely do love and care about you all like family. and also I should say that its nothing to do with you guys why im leaving it a personal matter at home with my life and i have had to make the choice to live my life to the full and not be stuck on here for the rest of my life! so for the last time i shall sign my name below and post this video to say farewell to my true character. Farewll my Freinds, may you always have a fair wind, and smooth sailing, Sincerly Forever, Lieutenant General Richard Venables, The Earl of Edrington '' '' Category:Blog posts